Ammonium Nitrate (AN) fertilizer, combined with fuel oil (ANFO) or other fuels is a common explosive used throughout the world. Unfortunately, due to the availability of ammonium nitrate and fuels (such as fuel oil, powdered sugar, or aluminum powder), malicious parties (e.g. terrorists) are able to obtain these materials and utilize them in explosives (i.e. bombs and improvised explosive devices).